A gaming chip having a radio tag storing identification information or type information therein is known (for example, JP 2008-246103 A).
A gaming chip having a structure in which a radio tag is not easily extracted is disclosed in JP 2008-246103 A. Accordingly, a structure in which the radio tag hardly has a defect is implemented.
However, when the number of gaming chips disclosed in JP 2008-246103 A is read by the radio tag, since the number of gaming chips is calculated on the basis of the read radio tag information, gaming chip information is unable to be acquired when the radio tag installed in the gaming chip is broken or when no radio tag is installed, and there is a problem in that there is a difference between the actual number of gaming chips and the number of gaming chips calculated by reading the radio tag.
In this regard, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inspection system and an inspecting device which are capable of detecting whether or not the radio tag is broken.
A first aspect of the present invention is an inspection system that inspects gaming chips each having a color or a display indicating a value on an outer surface in a state where the gaming chips are stored in a case in which a maximum of the number of gaming chips to be stored is limited, a radio tag storing gaming chip information being embedded in each of the gaming chips, the gaming chips being stored in the case capable of containing a row of gaming chips stacked in a thickness direction, the inspection system including: a reading device that reads the radio tag of the gaming chip in the case and acquires gaming chip information of the gaming chip; and a determining unit that compares the gaming chip information acquired by the reading device with a maximum of the number of gaming chips storable in the case and determines an abnormality of the gaming chip in the case when the number of gaming chips obtained from the gaming chip information acquired by the reading device is different from a maximum of the number of storable gaming chips.
A second aspect of the present invention is the inspection system according to the first aspect, wherein the determining unit has a function of comparing a physical characteristic of the case or physical information of the gaming chip obtained from a physical measurement means other than the reading device with the number of physical information of the gaming chip obtained from the gaming chip information acquired by the reading device, determining that there is an abnormal gaming chip among the gaming chips contained in the case when both pieces of information do not coincide with each other, and outputting a determination result.
A third aspect of the present invention is the inspection system according to the first aspect, wherein the physical information is a number or height which is obtained optically or a weight which is obtained by measurement.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is the inspection system according to the first or second aspect, further including a radio tag information database which is able to refer to information of the radio tag embedded in the gaming chip, wherein the determining unit is configured to compare the gaming chip information of the gaming chip read by the reading device with the information of the radio tag information database and detect an abnormality of a gaming chip of an inspection target.
A fifth aspect of the present invention is the inspection system according to the fourth aspect, wherein the determining unit has a function of comparing, when it is determined that there is an abnormal gaming chip among the gaming chips in the case, the information of the radio tags of all the gaming chips in the case with the radio tag information database registered in advance and specifying the presence of an abnormal radio tag which is not stored in the radio tag information database.
A sixth aspect of the present invention is the inspection system according to the first or second aspect, wherein the determining unit has a function of specifying, when it is determined that there is an abnormal gaming chip among the gaming chips in the case, the presence of an abnormal gaming chip in which information from the radio tag is unable to be obtained among the gaming chips in the case.
A seventh aspect of the present invention is the inspection system according to the first or second aspect, wherein the determining unit has a function of analyzing the information of the radio tag acquired by the reading device and issuing a signal when two or more gaming chips having the same information obtained from the radio tag are contained in the case.
An eighth aspect of the present invention is the inspection system according to the fifth aspect, wherein the radio tag information database is an information database of radio tags of gaming chips being stored or used in a game hall, and the determining unit has a function of analyzing the information of the radio tag acquired by the reading device and issuing a signal when information obtained from the radio tag coincides with information of a radio tag of a gaming chip placed in a different place in the game hall.
A ninth aspect of the present invention is an inspecting device that inspects gaming chips each having a color or a display indicating a value on an outer surface, a radio tag storing gaming chip information being embedded in each of the gaming chips, the inspecting device including: an inspection table capable of inspecting the gaming chips in a state where the gaming chips are stacked in a row in a thickness direction, and a maximum of the number of stackable gaming chips is limited; a reading device that reads the radio tags of the row of gaming chips and acquires the gaming chip information of the row of gaming chips; and a determining unit that compares the gaming chip information acquired by the reading device with a maximum of the number of stackable gaming chips of the inspection table and determines an abnormality of the gaming chip placed on the inspection table when the number of gaming chips obtained from the gaming chip information acquired by the reading device is different from a maximum of the number of stackable gaming chips.
A tenth aspect of the present invention is the inspecting device according to the ninth aspect, wherein the determining unit has a function of determining, when the gaming chip information of the gaming chip acquired by the reading device does not coincide with physical information of the gaming chip, the presence of an abnormal gaming chip among the gaming chips placed on the inspection table and outputting a determination result.
An eleventh aspect of the present invention is the inspecting device according to the tenth aspect, wherein the physical information is a number or height which is obtained optically or a weight which is obtained by measurement.
A twelfth aspect of the present invention is the inspecting device according to the ninth or tenth aspect, further including a radio tag information database which is able to refer to information of the radio tag embedded in the gaming chip, wherein the determining unit is configured to compare the gaming chip information of the gaming chip read by the reading device with the information of the radio tag information database and detect an abnormality of a gaming chip of an inspection target placed on the inspection table.
A thirteenth aspect of the present invention is the inspecting device according to the twelfth aspect, wherein the determining unit has a function of comparing, when it is determined that there is an abnormal gaming chip among the gaming chips on the inspection table, the information of the radio tags of all the gaming chips on the inspection table with the radio tag information database registered in advance and specifying the presence of an abnormal radio tag which is not stored in the radio tag information database.
A fourteenth aspect of the present invention is the inspecting device according to the ninth or tenth aspect, wherein the determining unit has a function of specifying, when it is determined that there is an abnormal gaming chip among the gaming chips in the case, the presence of an abnormal gaming chip in which information from the radio tag is unable to be obtained among the gaming chips in the case.
A fifteenth aspect of the present invention is the inspecting device according to the ninth of tenth aspect, wherein the determining unit has a function of analyzing the information of the radio tag acquired by the reading device and issuing a signal when two or more gaming chips having the same information obtained from the radio tag are contained in the case.
A sixteenth aspect of the present invention is the inspecting device according to the twelfth aspect, wherein the radio tag information database is an information database of radio tags of gaming chips being stored or used in a game hall, and the determining unit has a function of analyzing the information of the radio tag acquired by the reading device and issuing a signal when information obtained from the radio tag coincides with information of a radio tag of a gaming chip placed in a different place in the game hall.
A seventeenth aspect of the present invention is a gaming chip that is inspectable by the inspection system according to any one of the first to eighth aspects in a state where the gaming chip is stored in a case in which a maximum of the number of gaming chips is limited, a radio tag storing gaming chip information embedded in the gaming chip, a color or a display indicating a value being arranged on an outer surface of the gaming chip.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.